Chad Sings A Love Song
by Bullock512
Summary: It's Sonnys birthday and Chad wants to win her back. My version of how the series should have ended.


Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to the creators and the writers. I just didn't like how the show ended and wanted to end it the way I thought it should have.

Authors Note: Prologue dialogue was taken from the Season 2 Episode 26 show at the end. Song Chad sings was taken from the movie 'Starstruck' called 'What You Mean To Me'. Enjoy everyone.

Sonny With A Chance Story

Chad Sings A Love Song

Prologue.

Sonny was looking down when she bumped into someone in the hallway of Condor studios.  
>"Hey! Oh! Sorry" Chad said.<br>"Hey!" Sonny said at the same time.  
>"I'm not looking for anything I'm just I'm walking." Chad explained.<br>"Yeah me too." Sonny replied.  
>"Well I...ah... heard you really killed it at The Patio last night." He told her.<br>"As a matter of fact I did." Sonny answered showing him her bet winnings. Chad laughed.  
>"Well...ah... sorry I wasn't there to see it." Chad told her as they stopped in the hallway. Sonny looked away briefly.<br>"Maybe it was for the best." She told him.  
>"Maybe." He answered. "I...ah...ah guess I'll see ya around huh?" He asked.<br>"Yeah...I'll see ya around Chad." She told him smiling softly.  
>"Good." He said.<br>"Good" She replied.  
>"Fine." He answered back.<br>"Fine." She said finishing their old goobye pattern with a smile. Then he turned and walked away leaving her starring after him with a sad but hopeful look on her face. The she turned and started singing softly to herself as she walked away.  
>"Tell me what to do, ooh, about...you. I already know I can see in your eyes when you're tellin' the truth."<p>

Chapter 1

1 Month Later...

"Sonny. Sonny! SONNY!" Tawni yelled.  
>"What?" Sonny replied swinging her head back to face Tawni.<br>Tawni turned her own head and followed the direction her friends eyes had been and saw the reason for the staring. Chad Dylan Cooper had just walked in.  
>"Have you talked to him yet?" She asked.<br>"Who?" Sonny replied playing dumb.  
>"Duh! Chad." She answered back rolling her eyes.<br>"A few times."  
>"Outside of his guest appearances on So Random?"<br>"Oh...well...um...no." She answered.  
>"Why not?" Tawni asked.<br>"Just haven't I guess." Sonny replied.  
>"I think you should Sonny. It's been a month now and one of these days you two are gonna have to either move on or try again because the looks that you give each other when you think no one else is watching are sad." Tawni said flinging her hair back over her shoulder.<br>"Try again? Why would I want to try again?" Sonny asked scoffing.  
>"Because you still love him." Tawni replied rolling her eyes again.<br>"I do not!" Sonny denied.  
>"Stop denying it. We all know it's true. We see the looks you give him when he's not looking. What you don't see are the looks he gives you when you're not looking." Tawni told her before getting up and walking out of the cafeteria. Sonny looked over at Chad and watched as he used his fork to play with his food.<br>Suddenly Chad looked up and for a moment their eyes connected and they just stared at each other neither one knowing what to do. Chad looked away first going back to playing with his food but not before Sonny saw the sadness that lurked in the depths of his eyes.  
>She took a breath, got up and left the cafeteria slowly thinking if talking to Chad was a good idea.<br>As for Chad he watched her as she walked away wondering if she was ever going to talk to him again.

Chapter 2

The very next morning...

Sonny was groggy as she entered the Condor Studio the next morning at 8 a.m. She hadn't slept very well the night before due to thinking about wether or not it was time to talk to Chad.  
>Sadly this morning she was no closer to an answer then she was last night as she tried to fall asleep. She was so lost in thought though that she didn't see the person that came around the corner until she was flat on her butt with Chad standing over her looking concerned.<br>"Whoa! Sonny are you okay? I was on my cell and didn't see you. Sorry." He explained, helping her up.  
>"Um..I...was distracted, totally my fault." She replied.<br>"Oh. Okay." He answered looking away. "How've you been?" He asked.  
>"I'm okay." She answered. "You?"<br>"I'm okay." They both looked down quickly. Chad was the first to look up and speak. "Caught your show last week. That song you did was really good." Chad told her referring to the 'Remember December' song she had performed on So Random last week.  
>"Thanks. Wait. You watch the show?" Sonny asked, shock and confusion running through her.<br>"I...well...yeah sometimes." He answered running his fingers through his hair.  
>"Oh." She replied. "I thought you hated the show." She said he mind telling her to shut up. She didn't want to know why he was watching the show. Did she?<br>"I did...I mean I do...I mean...well." He cut off for a minute and then started talking again quickly. "I just watched a few time to see you." He said not looking at her face.  
>"Why?" I said that voice in my head now demanding I shut my mouth.<br>"I miss you Sonny. I know why we broke up, I mean I understand now and you were right. I was selfish and jeleaous and I never should have had the votes recounted." He said looking up at her face.  
>"Chad-" She started.<br>"No Sonny let me get this out. I've always had everything done for me and gotten anything I wanted because my name was Chad Dylan Cooper. I know this is going to sound like an excuse but I grew to expect that I would get my own way. When you and I started dating I suddenly had someone else to think of and it was so hard. Then your show started getting more popular and you won the award and I just didn't know how to handle it." He paused to see her reaction to all he had just said.  
>"That still doesn't explain why you did what you did." Sonny said.<br>"I wanted to win that award because that was the only thing I knew. Winning. When I didn't and you did I felt lost, and like I wasn't good enough anymore." He finished blowing out a breath and looking away.  
>"It hurt Chad, a lot. It felt like you didn't appreciate me and my work. That you didn't respect me as a artist and it's why I broke up with you. I needed you to see that in growing up you have to learn that other people come before yourself sometimes. If you had won yeah I would have been sad and disappointed but I would have been happy for you and wanted to celebrate that acomplishment with you. God Chad I loved you so much that it felt like a knife in the heart when you said you'd had the votes recounted. I didn't even care that we didn't end up winning I was so broken by what you did." Sonny told him her eyes beginning to water.<br>"Sonny I'm so sorry. If I knew then what I've learned now I never would have done that to you. I would have been happy for you and wanted to celebrate with you instead of trying to take everything away from you." Chad explained, his eyes suspiciously bright.  
>"I glad you've finally realized that Chad. I know it's not easy to change but at some point we all have to grow up." Sonny said with a small smile.<br>"Yeah I guess so." He answered putting his hands in his pockets.  
>"Well I guess I should head to the So Random set. Got a show to rehearse." Sonny said with a chuckle an awkwardness suddenly falling over them.<br>"Yeah. I should go too. Big day on Mackenzie Falls. Mackenzie is going off to college today." He told her. They shared a laugh and then fell silent again.  
>"Well I guess I'll see you around Sonny." He said.<br>"Yeah see you around. Good luck on your show today." She answered back.  
>"Yeah you too." He replied. She turned and started walking away but his voice stopped her a few steps away.<br>"Sonny?" He called.  
>"Yeah?" She asked quickly.<br>"I never stopped you know." He told her quietly.  
>"Stopped what?" She asked curiously.<br>"Loving you." He told her with a smile.  
>"Oh. Chad-" She started.<br>"No. Don't say anything. I just wanted you to know that my feelings haven't changed." He told her quickly.  
>"Well thanks for that. It means a lot to know you still care." She told him.<br>"Your welcome." He answered. Then smiling he turned and walked away, Sonny just watched him go.  
>"Neither have my feelings Chad. Neither have mine." She admitted and then turned and walked away.<p>

Chapter 3

A few days later...

"Nico! Grady! Hey wait up guys!" Chad called as he spotted the Random boys walking down the hall. He hurried to catch up them.

"Chad? What's up?" Nico asked, puzzled as to why he was talking to them.

"I need your help with something." He told them seriously looking down at the floor afraid they'd say no.

"Let me guess, Sonny right?" Grady asked.

"Yeah. It's about Sonny." He answered honestly. "Why don't we go to my dressing room, order lunch and talk about my plan." He said gesturing them in the direction of his room.

"Okay." They answered him in unison.

Later that day...

"See Marshall we have a brilliant idea and it involves Chad." Nico explained.

"What the brilliant idea?" Marshall asked thinking this was going to be one of their disastrous schemes.

"Well, Sonny's birthday is tomorrow and we're thinking we should throw her a birthday party here at the studio. I mean she is turning eighteen." Grady responded.

"Good idea. What does Chad have to do with it though?" Marshall asked.

"Well it was his idea. He already has the location and the band that's going to play." Nico said.

"Why would he do this for someone he's no longer dating?" Marshall inquired.

"Well he wants to sing a song he wrote for her. As a birthday gift." Nico answered back.

"He's trying to win her back isn't he?" He asked the boys.

"Yes." They answered together.

"Okay, I'll allow it. You guys have to take care of everything though." They were told by a frowning Marshall.

"Agreed." They answered in unison again.

They planned everything right down to the napkins and, surprisingly to them both Chad did most of the work. He didn`t even call anyone to do the work for him he actually did it himself. Both boys watched as he hung stars and set up balloons, wondering if after the break-up with Sonny he had grown up finally.

When the next morning came everything was set up in the location that Chad had chosen. It was the biggest room in the studio and it was a part of the Mackenzie Falls set so Sonny wouldn`t happen upon it and blow the surprise. The room had been cleared out of everything and set up with a stage and dance floor, as well as tables and chairs. Everything needed for a party.

When they were done setting up they went their seperate ways to continue the day as normal until seven o`clock that night when the party would begin.

Random set 1 hour till party...

"Hey Sonny!" Nico called after Marshall had called a wrap to the day so everyone could get ready for Sonny's surprise birthday party.

"What's up Nico?" Sonny asked puzzled.

"We're taking you to dinner tonight to celebrate your birthday. Marshall's idea." Tawni piped up from beside Nico.

"Aww. You guys are so sweet!" She gushed smiling widely.

"Dress nice Marshall said the place is a bit fancy." Grady added.

"Ooh awesome." Sonny said excitedly barely able to hold still.

"Be out front in forty-five minutes girls. We don't want to wait forever." Nico said.

"Perfect. Let's go Tawni." Sonny responded pulling Tawni from the room.

The got to their dressing room and went into their wardrobes looking for the perfect outfit to wear. Sonny ended up going with a black and pink flower print dress, strapless with a thin black belt cinched at the waist. A lond beaded chain necklace hung around her neck and a red clunky bracelet adorned her right wrist. She kept her hair wavy and loose around her face and wore open toed clunky high heels on her feet.

She was ready after thrity minutes and waiting for Tawni to finish up. Ten minutes later tawni came out from behind the curtain wearing a blue and purple flower print dress with thin straps and beading around the waist. He hair was up with the pangs parted to the side and tendrils hanging down around her face. She wore five or six beaded bracelets on her left wrist and a ring on her right hand. Dangly blue earrings and black high-heeled gladiator style shoes completed the outfit.

"Wow! Tawni you look awesome!" Sonny exclaimed with a smile.

"You're not so bad yourself." Tawni responded. "Alright we need to go." And with that they left the dressing room and met the boys outside beside a long black limo.

Grady was wearing a black suit, white dress shirt and black dress shoes and Nico was wearing black skinny dress pants, a black dress shirt and a red suit jacket. His shoes were also black.

"Aww. You guys look so good." Sonny gushed as they walked up to the two boys.

"Lookin good ladies." Nico said at the same time.

"I know I do." Tawni responded smoothing her dress down. Sonny just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Lets go guys or we'll be late." Grady said.

"Here you go Sonny." Tawni said putting a blindfold over her eyes.

"What's this for?" Sonny asked.

"Want you to be surprised." Nico explained. she just shrugged and got into the car. Then the car started moving and everyone except Sonny laughed to themselves as the car just circled the studio lot for ten minutes. Then the car stopped and they smiled as they helped Sonny out of the car and into the studio building.

They went to the Mackenzie Falls room Chad had picked and led her inside the doors. Then they removed the blindfold and she was bombarded by a chorus of "Surprise!" as everyone shouted.

The entire cast of So Random was there except Zorra, she had something else she had to do though she wouldn't say what. All the directors, executice producers, producers, writers, teachers and wardrobe personnel were there as well as Marshall and Mr. Condor the owner of the studio.

The room was filled with silver cardboard stars hanging from the ceiling, balloons of all colours were scattered throughout the room and in the center of the room against the back wall was a stage and dance floo with a band setting up on the stage. There were tables and chairs with various coloured table cloths set up around the room and a big table loaded down with presents off the the side.

"You guys! This is so awesome!" Sonny exclaimed, a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah it did turn out pretty great." Grady responded. Sonny made the rounds saying hi and thanking everyone for coming. After fifteen minutes of this she ended up being in front of the stage when Nico walked up.

"Sonny you need to move to the center of the dance floor. There's a surprise for you." He said leading her over to the dance floor where Grady was waiting.

"What kind of surprise?" She asked.

"You'll see." He replied.

"Oh. Okay." She responded. "Who's it from?" She asked after a minute puzzled.

"You'll see that too." Tawni spoke up.

Then the lights went out and the stage lit up and there was Chad Dylan Cooper wearing grey skinny dress pants, black dress shoes, a bergundy dress shirt and a grey suit jacket. He looked very much how he had on their first date. He walked up to the microphone and spoke clearly.

"Happy Birthday Sonny. I wrote this for you. I just wanted you to know I'm sorry. For ewverything." Then the music started and the room was silent as he started to sing.

Can't blame you, for thinking

That you never really knew me at all

I tried to, deny you

But nothing ever made me feel so wrong

I thought I was protecting you

From everything that I go through

But I know that we got lost along the way

Here I am, with all my heart

I hope you understand

I know I let you down

But I'm never gonna make

That mistake again

You brought me closer

To who I really am

Come take my hand

I want the world to see

What you mean to me

What you mean to me

Just know that, I'm sorry

I never wanted to make you feel so small

A story is, just beginning

We'll let the truth break down these walls

Oh, yeah, yeah

And every time I think of you

I think of how you pushed me through

And showed me how much better I could be

Here I am, with all my heart

I hope you understand

I know I let you down

But I'm never gonna make

That mistake again

You brought me closer

To who I really am

Come take my hand

I want the world to see

What you mean to me

Yeah, yeah

You make me feel like I'm myself

Instead of being someone else

I wanna live that everyday

You say what no one else will say

You know exactly how to get to me

You know it's what I need

It's what I need

Yeah

Here I am, with all my heart

I hope you understand

(I hope you understand)

I know I let you down

But I'm never gonna make

That mistake again

You brought me closer

To who I really am

So, come take my hand

I want the world to see

What you mean to me

What you mean to me

The music ended and Chad just stood there starring at the tears falling from Sonnys eyes. She stood up and took a step towards the stage, Chad jumped down and then they were in each others arms kissing. His lips on hers made her feel as if she was home again. Safe. Loved. When he pulled away and looked in her eyes she couldn't hold back the huge smile that grew across her face she was so happy.

"Chad..." She whispered. He pushed her hair back from her face and held her head with his hands.

"I love you Sonny. I always will." He whispered back starring in her beautiful brown eyes shining with the tears she was trying not to shed.

"I...I love you too. I never stopped." She told him.

"Can you ever forgive me for what I've done?" He asked holding his breath. The entire room was still silent, everyone holding their breaths to see what she would say.

"Yeah Chad, I can forgive you." She said with a small smile. Chad smiled as well and pulled her in for a hug.

"God I've missed you short stack." He mumbled into her hair just breathing her in.

"I've missed you too." She responded. The music started playing and they just stood there swaying slightly neither one ready to leave the others embrace.

They danced like that for a few slow songs and even a few fast ones but eventually they had to part and join the rest of the party. They'd have time later to spend with one another.

The rest of the party was just as good as the beginning there was dancing and dinner, presents and people even got on stage for speeches. Marshall and Mr. Condor were the first to leave. Everyone else filtered out slowly afterwards until it was just down to Sonny, Chad, Nico, Grady and Tawni.

"So Sonny how was your party?" Nico asked.

"It was perfect." She replied from her place in Chads arms.

"I'm glad." Chad told her smiling down at her.

"Yeah we did a lot of work. You should have seen Chad trying to hang the stars, he almost fell of the ladder." Grady said laughing.

"You helped them with this?" She asked surprised.

"Actually Sonny it was all his idea." Nico piped in.

"Really?" She asked him.

"I wanted you to have a great birthday." He told her. "And if these two had been holding the ladder properly it wouldn't have tipped and I wouldn't have almost fallen off." He added laughing.

"We...um...there was cake." Grady mumbled.

"Which we didn't get to touch." Nico added pouting.

"It was for Sonny's birthday!" Chad said with a smile. Sonny watched the interaction with a fond smile remembering the days when they used to fight and pull pranks on each other. After all this time maybe that was finally behind them and they could all be friends.

"Well I'm off I have a hair and nail appointment in the morning." Tawni said. She gave Sonny a hug and left with a flounce of her dress. They all laughed and then Nico and Grady spoke up.

"We should head out as well, leave you two alone to talk and all that." Nico said with a smile. Grady just nodded. They shook hands with Chad and gave Sonny hugs before heading out. Then it was just Sonny and Chad left alone.

"Thanks for a great birthday Chad, and for the song, it was beautiful." Sonny said looking around at the now empty room.

"You're welcome." He replied simply. "Come on I'll drive you home. It's late and it's been a long day." He said taking her hand and leading her out to his car.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked sheepishly. "I'm not ready to say goodnight to you yet." She added looking down.

"Of course you can. I got my own place now." He told her as he started the car and left the lot.

"Yeah I had heard that. Living on your own now huh? How's it feel?" She asked.

"Lonely. I had just signed the papers for the place the day of the awards, and I had been planning to ask you to move in with me." He told her not ta\king his eyes off the road.

"Oh." She said in a small voice.

"Yeah so I put off moving in for a while, then two weeks ago I decided I needed to get out on my own and grow up." He said looking at her briefly before turning his attention back to the road.

They arrived at his place a few minutes later and it wasn't what she was expecting. It wasn't small but it wasn't huge either it was the perfect size. The house was white with a two car garage and surrounded by huge trees. They got out of the car and he led her inside and showed her around.

The living room, dining room and kitchen were open to each other and made the space look huge. There were two bedrooms off to one side of the living room, just your typical average size guest rooms and then there was the master bedroom off of the other side of the living room. This bedroom was the largest and had a sitting room and walk-in closet that added to the space. The bathroom off of the bathroom was spacious and inviting with that Soaker tub and a shower you could fit at least four people in.

Surprisingly throughout the house there were no pictures of Mackenzie Falls and Chad usually had posters haning everywhere.

"No posters of Mackenzie Falls?" She asked after the tour had ended and they were back in the living room. Chad was presently lighting a fire in the old fashioned fireplace.

"Nah. When I come home I want to forget about work. Not be reminded of it." He said with a smile. He came and sat beside her on the couch and they began talking about their shows and what they've been up to over the last month. Sonny told him about what she had planned for her singing career (she was going to make her own album), and Chad told her what he was planning for Mackenzie Falls (they were going to make a spring break movie).

After a few hours they were both so tired they could barely keep their eyes open, but neither wanted to be the first to admit it. Finally Chad spoke up.

"We should get some sleep. You can have one of the guest rooms or the master bedroom whichever you want." He told her getting up to put out the fire.

"Which one do you wanna sleep in?" She asked him softly, embarassment in her voice.

"I sleep in the master, but you can if you want to. I don't mind." He responded.

"I think I'll sleep there then." She told him getting up off the couch.

They entered the master and he got her one of his t-shirts to sleep in then went into the bathroom to change into his pyjama bottoms. When he came out Sonny was already in the bed with the covers drawn up. He smiled as he turned off the lights and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sonne asked sitting up.

"To bed." He answered puzzled.

"I thought you sleep here?" She said confused.

"I do but you're here so you can have it." He answered.

"Oh. You're not going to sleep here too?" She asked playing with the comforter on the bed.

"Do you want me to?" He asked coming to stand at the end of the bed.

"Yeah...I...want you to be here when I wake up." She mumbled.

Chad climbed into the bed and turned on his side to face a now laying down Sonny. "All you had to do was ask." He whispered. She smiled and moved closer to him to lay her had on the pillow beside his.

He kissed her goodnight and watched as she instantly fell asleep, before she was out she mumbled. "How are you going to top this birthday next year?" Then she was out and Chad just smiled as he too drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 4

1 Year Later...

The next year had passed by in a blur of activity. Sonny and Chad had gotten to know each other again for a few months and then she had moved in with him. Tawni had started dating some guy from Mackenzie Falls and they were so into each other it was sickening. Grady and Nico had gotten a place of their own together not far from Sonny and Chad and they had barbecues all the time.

As for Zorra well she was still Zorra but she too had started dating. It was cute to see. As for their shows they were doing great. Mackenzie Falls had done their movie and it had been huge, So Random had continued to entertain the kids of the world with very frequent guest appearances from Chad Dylan Cooper. Now it was Sonnys birthday again and they were all gathered at the Cooper-Monroe house for a huge barbecue.

"Sonny another year has gone by and we've continued to entertain the world with our crazy sketches. Looking forward to another year with you." Grady said as he toasted Sonny. Nico got up to the mic next.

"Sonny, you helped me and my man Grady find oour own place and you even helped us move in. You're a true friend and an awesome person to work with and I look forward to another year with you on the show." Then he stepped down and Tawni got up to the mic.

"Sonny, you came in and took my spotlight." Everyone laughed. "But in the end you gave me something I didn't know I was missing. A best friend. I'm so glad you're on the show and even more glad that you're my friend." She said looking at Sonny who had tears in her eyes. She raised her glass and everyone else did too.

Chad excused himself from Sonnys side and walked up to the mic to make his own toast.

"Sonny, you gave me another chance a year ago and I'll never forget that. This past year with you in my life has been the best of any I can remember. Everyday with you is fun, and memorable. I can't imagine not having you around." He paused and removed the mic from the stage so he could move closer to Sonny. She was smiling and looking at him curiously. "I never want to know that feeling of you not being in my life. Sonny will you marry me?" He asked her as he came to stand in front of her.

Everyone was quiet as they waited for her answer. Sonny smiled and nodded her heas vigorously.

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you Chad." She responded throwing herself in his arms.

"Good then I guess I can give you your birthday present now." He said laughing as he pulled away and pulled a box out of his pants pocket. When he opened it there was a beautiful diamond ring inside, not too big but not tiny either, perfect just like he knew she liked. He placed it on her finger and kissed her to seal the agreement.

"Oh wow. Chad you really did top last years birthday." Sonny remarked as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Well I started planning it that night after you asked me how I would." He said laughing. Everyone else joined in and then they were both being congradulated by everyone. Sonnys mom stood off to the side smiling and wiping her eyes as she watched her little girl realizing she was a woman now and would soon be a wife.

Happy birthday my beautiful daughter. May all your dreams come true." She said before walking over to the group and giving her own congradulations and well wishes.

Sonny didn't know what the next year would bring but was looking forward to it with a sense of excitement after all life will always find a way to surprise you, and looking at Chad she added to herself, and people will too.

The End.


End file.
